En el Averno
by Idamaria
Summary: Sus ojos no le mentían, estaba en el infierno y la persona frente a ella era el mismisimo dueño del averno... sin más preambulos firmó la hoja y se preparó para lo que pudiera pasar...AU


Aquella pesada puerta frente a ella se abrió con un chillido estridente mientras la luz empezaba a colarse cegándola por un momento. Giró su rostro para verlo por última vez, él tan solo esbozo una sonrisa de superioridad, ella le sonrió mientras con paso firme empezaba a adentrarse al lugar que sería de ahora en adelante su "hogar" o mejor dicho, al lugar donde pasaría la eternidad que le faltaba por sufrir.

No sabía a qué tipo de lugar llegaría, tan solo esperaba que no fuera tan malo, él lo había prometido. Apenas si había dado un par de pasos cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ella, su ropa no se mojaba, pero eso no significaba que no fuera incomodo tener que estar bajo ella, observo hacia arriba y no se veía ni un solo indicio de que la dichosa lluvia fuera a terminar pronto.

Avanzó un par de pasos más cuando observo un letrero con unas letras que escasamente se veían por la intensidad con que el agua caía, alcanzo a distinguir algo parecido a un 3. Bueno, eso no era tan malo, según lo que recordaba de aquel libro con el que la atemorizaron en su infancia, por lo que había cometido merecía estar en el 7. A lo lejos alcanzó a apreciar algo que lucía como un refugio y sin meditarlo dos veces corrió hacia él. No era la gran cosa, era una pequeña cueva que al menos se encontraba seca.

Se sentó en el duro suelo y abrazó sus piernas mientras recostaba su cabeza en las rodillas. En ese preciso momento fue que su moral se levantó furibunda, reprochándole el porqué de estar en ese lugar y reprochándole aun mas lo que había hecho para no recibir el castigo que realmente se merecía.

¿Qué había hecho? Simple, se había aburrido de su monótona vida y tomó la salida que muchos llamarían _fácil, _no le había preocupado lo que llegaría a pasar tan solo se consiguió unos cuantos medicamentos y se los tomó… eso respondía la pregunta de en donde estaba, era claro, en el lugar al que van las almas tras la muerte si se ha cometido algún pecado, en su caso el suicidio. Y ¿Qué había hecho para no recibir el castigo que realmente se merecía? Bueno… esa historia era más larga.

….

El tiempo entre que se tomo los medicamentos y todo se volvió negro fue mínimo, su plan no había tenido opción B (es decir, que alguien la encontrara antes que hicieran efecto y lograran revivirla). Así mismo el tiempo que duro su inconsciencia fue corto, pues un momento después de que todo se volviera completamente negro y perdiera la noción de sí misma, apareció en un pasillo levemente iluminado (había una lámpara que iluminaba míseramente unos cuantos metros y no se veían mas lámparas cerca) en las paredes había un letrero que le indicaba que debía avanzar. Sin tener ninguna otra opción posible obedeció al inerte letrero.

Una puerta se presentó ante ella, se veía pesada y tenía un aldabón bastante grande en el medio, sin dudarlo lo movió para poder anunciar su llegada, la puerta se abrió como si fuera automática y ella dio unos tímidos pasos hacia adentro de la habitación que se mostraba tras la puerta, bastó con ojear el lugar para querer dar media vuelta y regresar pero lamentablemente la puerta se había cerrado tras ella.

El nuevo lugar estaba sumido en una profunda oscuridad, ni siquiera podía ver su propia mano, estiro sus brazos y a tientas intento encontrar algo que le pudiera ayudar. Infortunadamente el objeto que la hizo tropezar no estaba al alcance de la búsqueda con sus manos, tropezó con ese algo que estaba en el suelo y cayó, después de eso el lugar se ilumino por una tenue luz de la cual no pudo descubrir su procedencia.

- Vaya - hablo una voz justo a su espalda - pensé que tardarías mas en llegar hasta aquí

Ella giró su mirada para poder ver la persona que le hablaba, se quedo sorprendida al ver aquel cabello largo y esos ojos que aunque no los alcanzo a detallar bien, podría jurar que eran blancos, esperaba encontrarse algo terrorífico, pero él no era terrorífico… aunque si admitía que el solo hecho de estar en el mismo lugar que él la hacía sentir intimidada. Él paso justo por su lado y se dirigió a un escritorio que estaba en el fondo de la habitación.

- Levántate, yo no te pienso ayudar - le ordenó con una voz que denotaba la clara inferioridad en la que ella se encontraba, con rapidez se puso de pie y también se acerco al escritorio - Siéntate - fueron las siguientes palabras que brotaron de esos labios mientras le indicaba la silla al lado de ella. Ella obedeció en silencio mientras esperaba que él le explicara donde estaba y que estaba haciendo en ese lugar.

- ¿Por qué dijiste que pensabas que tardaría mas en llegar aquí? - preguntó con voz temblorosa - ¿Me estabas esperando?

- Todas las personas que llegan a ese pasillo ignoran el letrero con las indicaciones, prefieren buscar el modo de escapar de su destino o algo así… pero nadie puede escapar de mí, el pasillo es un laberinto, todos los caminos conducen a este lugar. Tú has sido la única que lo obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces… eso fue lo correcto - hizo una pausa mientras sacaba una hoja de uno de los cajones - algunos caminos pueden tomar días en ser recorridos, pero como ya dije no importa lo que intenten hacer ni lo mucho que huyan, llegaran a esta habitación lo quieran o no. - otra pausa en sus palabras mientras tomaba un bolígrafo y la hoja y los ponía frente a ella - Ahora firma para poder dar por terminada mi labor contigo.

¿Firmar? ¿Qué tenía que firmar? Con cuidado tomó la hoja frente a ella y empezó a leerla, era simplemente un "contrato" en el que se aclaraba que ella sabía que estaba muerta y que debía pagar por los pecados que cometió en el círculo del infierno que le correspondiera.

- Sabes a que circulo vas ¿Verdad? - preguntó él como si eso fuera algo obvio

- Creo que al 7… pero no recuerdo exactamente a qué recinto… - contesto tartamudeando

- Vas al segundo recinto… donde sufrirás una y otra vez lo que te hiciste… - dijo calmadamente mientras sacaba otra hoja del cajón, ella escasamente notó que la dejo frente a ella, pues su mente divagaba en cómo sería pasar la eternidad sufriendo una y otra vez su suicidio, era bueno que no hubiera escogido algo dramático como cortarse las venas… pasar la eternidad muriendo cada rato por ingerir píldoras no le parecía tan malo - te puedo ofrecer otra alternativa - dijo captando su atención nuevamente

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó rápidamente, aferrándose a la ligera esperanza que le habían dado esas palabras

- No puedo evitar que vayas al infierno, ya estás en el, pero puedo cambiar el circulo al que estas predestinada a llegar, al igual que el tiempo que pasarás en el… en otras palabras, puedo hacer que sufras menos y acelerar tu paso al purgatorio

- Creí que estar en el infierno era para siempre - meditó para sí misma en voz baja

- No, no lo es… el que está encargado del paraíso quiere que todos tengan la oportunidad de llegar hasta allá, así que hace mucho se acordó que primero tendrían que pagar por sus pecados y luego si podrían descansar en paz, pero eso es algo que muchos ignoran… - hizo una pausa mientras se quitaba un mechón de pelo que se había atravesado en su cara - purgar un pecado no es rápido, toma su tiempo, y la humanidad cada vez es más violenta, mas pecadora, eso hace que la estadía de muchos aquí sea larga.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - cuestionó mientras analizaba cuanto tiempo tomaría purgar su pecado principal y todos los demás pecados que pudiese haber cometido.

- Firmar - dijo con una voz que a ella le sonó extremadamente sensual

El que no arriesga no gana… eso fue lo que pensó mientras tomaba el bolígrafo y firmaba la segunda hoja que le había sido entregada, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de leerla. Él se levantó de su silla y acomodo a un lado de donde ella estaba sentada, tomando la hoja firmada y guardándola en una de las carpetas que rodeaban la mesa, después de eso se inclino hacia ella y le sonrió de medio lado mientras terminaba la distancia entre sus rostros y la besaba.

Sin siquiera esperar, empezó a corresponderle el beso, casi se reprochó al no haber entendido lo que él quería desde que le dio la otra opción, pero ya no importaba, iba a terminar lo que había empezado.

El ritmo del beso aumento, empezando a ser salvaje, daba la impresión de que él quería devorarla, la tomó de los brazos y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, la silla en la que estaba desapareció mientras él la giraba para dejarla semi-sentada en el escritorio, abrió sus piernas automáticamente para permitirle acomodarse entre ellas y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, empezando a revolver aquel largo cabello.

Aquel hombre (porque no lograba pensar en él como otra cosa) había logrado excitarla con un simple beso, estaba logrando que ella casi que empezara a suplicarle por más sin haberse quitado al menos una prenda, sin haberla siquiera tocado. Unas manos curiosas se inmiscuyeron bajo su blusa y un gemido salió de su boca, la temperatura de su piel parecía tener al menos diez grados más que ella, pero no le molestaba. Le quitó la blusa, rompiéndola como si se tratara de papel e igual suerte corrió su sujetador, y antes de permitirle reclamar por algo empezó a besar aquellos senos que finalmente estaban libres, ella solo jugaba con su cabello, halándolo por momentos para indicarle que se detuviera, pero definitivamente la fuerza ejercida era mínima, no quería que parara realmente.

Detuvo sus besos y se alejó un poco de ella, quitándose el saco y el chaleco que tenia puestos, pero dejando la camisa en el mismo lugar, se volvió a acomodar entre sus piernas y volvió a devorarla con sus besos, impulsivamente dirigió sus manos a los botones de la camisa de él, pero tan pronto intento soltarlos una mano la detuvo - Impaciente - le susurró al oído y volvió a besarla. ¿Impaciente? Era él el que literalmente ya le había roto la blusa y el sujetador.

La temperatura subía cada vez más, entre beso y beso quería suplicarle que acabara de una vez con eso, quería sentirlo adentro, malévolamente frotaba su miembro contra ella, arrancándole gemidos, adelantándole lo que vendría, pero él parecía no tener prisa. - por favor - logró suplicarle mientras recuperaba el aire, él le dedicó una sonrisa burlona mientras se apartaba de ella. Con calma se desabotonó la blusa y se la quitó, permitiéndole apreciar su bien formado torso, después se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer, ella tan solo admiraba aquel perfecto cuerpo, definitivamente en el mundo de los vivos no existía alguien como él - faltas tú - dijo él al acercarse a ella, nuevamente como si de papel se tratara le arranco el pantalón y la pequeña braga que le quedaban puestas, reacomodándose entre sus piernas - deberías saber - dijo en un susurro - que los demonios lo tenemos más grande - completó antes de penetrarla, su mente se nubló por un instante y un gritó de placer brotó de su garganta, en algún lugar recóndito sentía dolor, pero el placer que la estaba embargando era muchísimo mayor, ella enredó sus piernas en la cadera de él para permitirle mayor profundidad. Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, eran fuertes y rápidas, impidiéndole pensar en algo coherente - también - escuchó que volvía a hablar desde una galaxia lejana - somos más violentos - dicho eso, y como para afirmar sus palabras empezó a embestirla más fuerte, ella no se quejo, el placer otorgado opacaba cualquier otra cosa.

Otro orgasmo a su lista, no sabía cuántos llevaba y tampoco le interesaba, tan solo se dedicaba a sentir. Los movimientos se detuvieron y él se levantó y la incorporó a ella también, sin haberlo notado, estaba con la espalda completamente apoyada en el escritorio. Salió de su interior y la alzó, dejándola de pie en una alfombra que estaba en una pequeña salita en la habitación. Dio unos pasos alrededor de ella y se detuvo en su espalda para susurrarle al oído - tienes un lindo trasero, ¿me dejarías probarlo? - ella asintió levemente mientras se agachaba para quedar a cuatro patas, él no se hizo esperar para agacharse tras ella, con una mano acarició levemente su espalda, ella cerró los ojos por ese toque pues una corriente eléctrica la había recorrido por completo, - todo tuyo - fueron las únicas palabras que logró decir. El tiempo se detuvo por un instante, mientras él la sujetaba de la cadera y la penetraba nuevamente. Un gritó que no consiguió detener emergió de su boca, pero esta vez no fue un grito de placer, casi como si la comprendiera, él se había quedado quieto, pero tan solo por un momento, retomó sus embestidas con fuerza sin importarle realmente que los gemidos de ella fueran una mezcla de placer y dolor, donde el dolor esta vez era más fuerte.

Los movimientos cesaron pues al parecer ya estaba satisfecho, salió de su interior, y se acercó a su rostro, levantándole la cara por el mentón - delicioso - le susurró antes de exigir nuevamente sus labios mientras con sus brazos le indicaba que se acostara sobre la alfombra. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta energía? Ella estaba bordeando su límite y él se veía exactamente igual, aunque esa energía de él era de cierto modo contagiosa, pues no tenía ni la remota intención de hacer que se detuviera.

Y allí, acostada en una alfombra él volvía a penetrarla y llevarla una y otra vez a su paraíso personal, la temperatura de él aumento un poco más, haciéndole sentir casi como si el contacto quemara y aquella temperatura subió aún más mientras él se corría dentro de ella, llevándola por última vez hacia un orgasmo. Él se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse, lucía como si nada hubiera pasado, ella en cambio no fue capaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos y en contra de su voluntad se quedo dormida.

Cuando despertó estaba acostada en el sofá completamente vestida, observó a su alrededor curiosa y lo vio sentado frente a ella - es una ropa especial - empezó a hablar como si adivinara su pregunta - es prácticamente indestructible - dicho eso se dirigió al escritorio y volvió con una hoja y un bolígrafo

- Indestructible ¿Por qué? - era demasiado raro ver la cantidad de atenciones que se recibían en ese lugar

- Aunque este sea un lugar de castigo, se está procurando que ustedes sufran lo menos posible, las ropas normales se destruyen muy fácil y no resistirían toda la "eternidad", por eso se les da esta ropa especial, también se suprimen algunas necesidades que hacen un poco más llevadero todo esto

- ¿Algunas necesidades?

- Si, no sienten ganas de ir al baño, no sienten sueño y… bueno, con excepción de algunos círculos, no sienten hambre o sed. Ahora - dijo poniendo frente a ella la hoja - firma- sin más preguntas ella firmó la hoja - sígueme - le indico mientras se dirigía a otra parte de la habitación.

Frente a ella se encontraba una puerta pesada, tras ella suponía se encontraba el lugar al que tendría que ir. La puerta se abrió… y eso la llevaba de vuelta a la cueva en la que se encontraba.

En la posición que se encontraba, se dedico a esperar que el tiempo pasara…

.

.

Observó la minúscula muchacha que temblaba de miedo frente a él, a leguas se notaba que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por salvarse de su castigo, pero él no estaba de ánimo, sin preámbulos le entrego el documento y después de eso la envió al círculo que le correspondía.

¿Qué le pasaba? Desde la partida de la última mujer con la que había estado no se sentía el mismo. ¿Qué tenía esa insignificante muchacha? Por más que lo intentaba no lograba sacarla de sus pensamientos. Buscó en el cajón y saco la hoja que ella había firmado _Tenten, _que nombre tan raro e inusual medito mientras volvía a guardar la hoja.

Aunque pensándolo bien, la muchacha era inusual, era diferente, no podía entender el motivo de su suicidio, y mucho menos lograba entender porque había sido tan obediente con un letrero, y mucho menos que conociera casi exactamente el lugar al que tenía que dirigirse.

Sabía que entre los mortales circulaba el libro que explicaba de cierto modo el funcionamiento del infierno, él había sido el principal opositor a publicar ese libro, pero los jefes del purgatorio y el paraíso querían que la gente supiera lo que pasaría y empezara a temer por su alma, pero eso no había ocurrido, ella había sido la primera persona que tenía conocimiento del libro. Definitivamente esa visita había sido inusual, revisó el expediente de ella y noto con sorpresa que estaba destinada al paraíso, con excepción de algunos pecados menores, su vida había sido ejemplar, era de cierto modo desagradable ver como un detalle tan mínimo como ese suicidio la había llevado directo al infierno, ignorando olímpicamente todas las buenas acciones que había realizado.

Pero pensándolo bien, le parecía muy bueno que ella hubiera llegado al infierno, o mejor dicho, que ella hubiera llegado frente a él, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto teniendo sexo, era la primera humana que le concedía todas sus peticiones, en comparación con ella las anteriores habían sido simplemente patéticas.

Su mente se sumió en el recuerdo de cuando ella llegó, al verla automáticamente creyó que se negaría a su segunda opción, esa timidez y tartamudeos con los que llego eran encantadores, le encantaba ver el miedo que infundía en las personas, luego le ofreció la segunda opción y se carcajeo internamente al ver como intentaba aferrarse a lo que fuera que la hiciera sufrir menos, le encantaba ver ese brillo de esperanza que emanaban todas las mortales al mencionarles una segunda opción, ella no lo pensó, solo firmó, le quito la hoja de las manos y tras asegurarse de guardarla, le dio a entender lo que quería, esa muchacha fue rápida, capto de inmediato su petición y accedió, no se había quejado por lo que él pedía, y no se había escandalizado como muchas al sentir la temperatura de su piel, no le había reclamado por la fuerza con que la embestía, incluso cuando le pidió que le dejara probar ese trasero, ella había accedido, siendo plenamente consciente de que le dolería y mucho, la escuchaba gemir de dolor pero no lograba detenerse, usualmente ante la mínima queja él se detenía y las hacia irse, pero con ella no había podido, el placer le había nublado a tal punto los sentidos que tan solo procuraba su placer individual.

Cerró los ojos un momento y después se levanto de la silla y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta que conducía a los distintos lugares del infierno, tenía una visita que hacer en el circulo 3 recinto 2...

* * *

.

.

.

Algún comentario, sugerencia... review?

Espero les haya gustado la historia hasta el momento n.n

.

.

"Grítale al cielo que no quieres ser sólo uno más"


End file.
